villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
Background True Origin Warlord was an all powerful being ever since his creation. He was so powerful that even Timeline Master feared him. Warlord's true form was a four eyed dragon. Warlord's lust for destruction lead him to consume many universes. Timeline Master had to align himself with other beings in the Omniverse. Together, they captured Warlord. They soon discovered that Warlord was immortal but he could be brain washed. They infused Warlord with some emotions and tried to completely erase Warlord's memory. However, the wipe didn't completely work and Warlord would have dreams of his past. With his new emotions and mindset, Warlord was turned into a warrior to defend the Core. Since he was still partially aware of his past, Warlord hated the Core. In The Core Warlord was placed as leader of the Reality Knights by Timeline Master. This decision made the Council question Timeline Master. Warlord was a successful leader and even fell in love. When Timeline Master left the Core, there was nobody to keep a close eye on Warlord that truly witnessed Warlord's true power. Another powerful being took notice in Warlord. Illuminati Supreme had seen Warlord's potential and wanted to harness it. Illuminati Supreme carefully manipulated Warlord into joining the Illuminati. After a few years of service, Illuminati Supreme tested Warlord by having him kill all the Reality Knights. Warlord did so and committed himself fully to the Illuminati regime. When Illuminati Supreme was banished, Warlord left the Core. Rise to power When Wardrone and some of his alternate versions invaded Illuminati Supreme's base, Illuminati Supreme ordered Warlord to make sure that the other versions of Wardrone didn't interfere. When Overkill had the alternate versions of Wardrone on the run, Warlord went to kill Wardrone. When Warlord arrived where illuminati Supreme was, he saw that Illuminati Supreme failed to kill Wardrone. Illuminati Supreme attempted to retreat but Warlord teleported on top of him. Warlord then shoved a giant sword into Illuminati Supreme and caused Illuminati Supreme to explode. Wardrone returned to Earth because Illuminati Supreme was dead. Warlord was presumed dead. However, Warlord survived. He attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. He lied and said that Illuminati Supreme was alive. The Illuminati members found out that Warlord lied. Warlord went to Earth after 5 years. He found Wardrone and attempted to kill him. However, Wardrone was prepared. Alternate versions of Wardrone helped defeat Warlord. Warlord surrendered and was put into the Reality Prison. Breakout Warlord was broken out by a former Illuminati member. The member was revealed to be Overkill. Overkill attempted to kill Warlord for killing Illuminati Supreme. Warlord killed the member. Something happened in the time between his breakout and creation of a new Illuminati Empire but it is unknown what happened. This is mainly to do with the fact that Warlord erased chunks of many timelines. Warlord's Illuminati Empire After Warlord left the new Illuminati, he created his own Illuminati. He even convinced Supreme Hunter, Lord Steinbeck, Evil Wardrone, Reptoraptor, and Unicron to join him. Warlord declared himself as Emperor of all realities. He has succeeded in making his Illuminati spread through multiple realities. Warlord has become unstoppable. Warlord defeated Wardrone when Wardrone attempted to kill Warlord. Warlord sent more warships to different realities and dimensions to enforce his empire. Before Warlord could invade Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero, he was stopped by Wardrone. Warlord's warship blew up and turned into a black hole. Wardrone offered to save Warlord but Warlord refused. Warlord was sucked into the black hole. Presumed Death and Return After Warlord's demise, Supreme Hunter took over the Illuminati. Supreme Hunter technically shared leadership with the other leaders but Supreme Hunter had more experience. Some people still believed that Warlord was alive. Warlord was later revealed to be alive. He was trapped in limbo. He couldn't escape. He has recently taken over someone's body in hopes of freeing his actual body from limbo. Warlord succeeded in taking back his body. He used a portal to get it out of the black hole. Warlord took back control of his Illuminati. During a reality council meeting, Warlord promised to never invade Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero ever again. Warlord then devised a plan to trick Wardrone into violating their treaty. The plan worked and Warlord was able to attack Wardrone again. Warlord later found Illuminati Supreme's sword. Warlord recalled how the sword was the one thing that could kill him. Warlord locked it up in a safe. After Warlord realized that he couldn't change his fate by threatening different creators( he came very close to succeeding), he sought to make a deal with The Timeline Master. Warlord succeeded in making a deal. Warlord arrived back at the Core of All Realities after meeting the Timeline Master only to find that Evil Wardrone and Wardrone were having a space battle. After Wardrone got away, Warlord told Evil Wardrone, Supreme Hunter, and Lord Steinbeck to wait. Warlord said that Wardrone would come back. Warlord was correct. When Wardrone and his team returned, Warlord watched. After Wardrone and his team went to the screen room, Warlord fought Wardrone. When Wardrone destroyed all of the screens, Warlord was furious. Warlord later ordered for Reptoraptor to return but Reptoraptor refused. Warlord began to activate his new warship. After Warlord activated his warship, he went with the rest of the fleet to invade Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero. Final Fight Warlord's fleet reached Earth. Then Warlord ordered an orbital bombardment. It was stopped when Cyborg Wardrone hacked the communications and tricked the other warships into stopping. Warlord fought Wardrone and Wardrone's team. Warlord nearly beat them. Later, they attacked again. This time Warlord had help from the other Illuminati leaders. Warlord succeeded in making Wardrone's team surrender. Timeline Master arrived and freed Wardrone's team. Timeline Master then left. After ultimate Warrior got Illuminati Supreme's sword, Warlord fought Wardrone after Wardrone took the sword. Warlord got distracted and ordered for the death laser on his warship to be fired after Cyborg Wardrone triggered a retreat call to the other warships. While monologuing, Wardrone attacked. Warlord turned around too late. Warlord was stabbed through the chest by Wardrone. Warlord died after declaring he would return. Death After Warlord was killed, Warlord went to hell. It was there that he realized he was truly dead and couldn't return. However, because of Warlord's deal with Timeline Master, Warlord would be able to telepathically communicate to others for 24 hours once a month. It was later revealed that Warlord's body was placed in Supreme Hunter's vault. Warlord's organ was later moved to a ritual area where Grand General Jered and a cult of followers worshipped Warlord. Attempted resurrection When Grand General Jered and his cult did a ressurection ritual during the alignment, the cult managed to summon Warlord's spirit. Jered wanted Warlord to come back to life. However, Warlord's spirit needed to go into a body and Warlord's body was not present. Warlord got upset by that. Jered offered for Warlord to take over his own body. Warlord called Jered weak. Warlord didn't wish to inhabit any body that wasn't his because he believed his was superior. Warlord's spirit left when the alignment passed. Warlord remained in hell. Planning his return With his memories of his past returning, Warlord realized he could break out of hell. His former powers were returning but he wanted to get out as fast as possible. Since the alignment incident where Warlord was nearly resurrected, Timeline Master made it so Warlord could only telepathically communicate once a year for 24 hours. Warlord hadn't used up his current time and he planned to communicate with a powerful being. He believed The One would help him. Escaping Hell and making an alliance After Warlord escaped Hell and traveled to a different universe, he sent out a telepathic communication throughout the Omniverse. He wanted to gather some of the most powerful beings in the Omniverse that were also as old as the Omniverse (these beings also want to take over the Omniverse) and form an alliance. Giloron, The Ouroboros, Klaudix, and The Silent One arrived to join Warlord's alliance. Warlord wanted to work together and take over the Omniverse. However, everyone in the alliance were rivals. Warlord was able to convince them that it was better to work together to take over than to keep fighting each other. Once everyone put aside their differences, Warlord created a portal for them to go through so they could leave the universe they were in. Before they could exit the portal, Timeline Master arrived. Timeline Master fought the alliance. Later in the fight, Timeline Master warned that if he was killed, time would repeat in a loop. The alliance kept fighting Timeline Master. Timeline Master would later use his powers to make sure that the portal would transport the alliance over 33 years into the future when they left. Timeline Master then opened another portal and escaped. transported 33 years into the future After leaving the portal with the other members of The Collective Powers, Giloron informed Warlord that they had been transported 33 years into the future. Warlord declared that his plan to conquer the Omniverse didn't change. Taking back the Illuminati Warlord would later appear in Supreme Hunter's room onboard Missing Piece and confronted Supreme Hunter. Warlord became furious about Supreme Hunter's leadership of the Illuminati and that Supreme Hunter had manipulated him. Warlord eventually had enough of Supreme Hunter and killed him by crushing his heart. Warlord would then go to City Hall to announce his return and reclaim leadership of the Illuminati. Warlord also resurrected Taluk and Supreme Hunter. Beginning conquest Warlord would later appear in a meeting with other leaders of The New Order. They discussed their plan to take over the Omniverse. Warlord would at some point attack Team C.R.A.Z.Y. and quickly gained the upper hand. Warlord also killed a few members. Warlord would also attack The Empire of Eternal Darkness while in his true form. Unicron attempted to stop Warlord but Warlord easily killed him. Warlord proceeded to attack Nightmare and Demogoblin. However, Nightmare and Demogoblin escaped. Dealing with Timeline Master Warlord, Klaudix, and The Silent One went to Timeline Master's base. Timeline Master threatened them by reminding them of what would happen if he was killed. However, Warlord said he wouldn't kill Timeline Master. Warlord then trapped Timeline Master in a soul gem. Planning to deal with The Reality Warriors Warlord allowed Taluk to plan The Reality Warrior's destruction. Warlord would eventually reveal that he knew where The Reality Warrior's main warship was. This caused some members of the New Order to want to attack immediately. However, Warlord convinced them to wait. The Reality Warriors attack the Core When the Reality Warrior's arrived at The Core, they brought all their forces. Warlord was prepared and caught them by surprise when he had millions of New Order warships decloak. Warlord was onboard Unbroken with Klaudix, The Silent One, The Voice, and Lord Taluk. Preparing for the arrival of The Reality Warriors on his warship After Vengeance was destroyed, Warlord realized Wardrone was behind it and that Wardrone and other Reality Warriors would get into Unbroken. Warlord and the leading members of The New Order made a plan. Fighting the Reality Warriors in Unbroken Eventually, Wardrone landed a team in Unbroken. When a massive battle broke out in the hangar, Warlord teleported to the balcony in the hangar. He watched for a bit before ordering his forces to kill all the Reality Warriors. Warlord then left and went back to the command center. After the Reality Warriors reached the command center, Warlord told them that they would be defeated. Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior fought Warlord. Eventually, Warlord blasted Wardrone across the room. Warlord began to charge at Wardrone but Ultimate Warrior got in the way. Warlord swiftly cut Ultimate Warrior into several pieces before resuming his charge. Warlord then impaled Wardrone with all four swords, seemingly killing Wardrone. After most of the Reality Warriors were chased out of the command center by the other leaders of the New Order, Ultimate Warrior (fully healed) crashed into Warlord. They crashed through the floor and several floors beneath it. Ultimate Warrior trapped Warlord under debris and left. Warlord signaled for all the leading members of The New Order to regroup. Warlord, Klaudix, and The Silent One walked into the death laser reactor room (all The Reality Warriors that got on the warship were there) after one of the power sources for the engines was shut down. Warlord was shocked to see Wardrone alive. Warlord then revealed that the power source wasn't the only power source in the warship. Warlord then bragged about killing Sheogorath's wife. This caused Sheogorath to go into rage made and destroy the engines. Unbroken crashed to the surface of The Core. Fighting The Reality Warriors on the ground After the crash, Warlord ordered his army to attack The Reality Warriors. The New Order army clashed with The Reality Warrior's army. Warlord, Klaudix, The Silent One, and The Ouroboros were briefly in shock when Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone killed Giloron. Warlord then ordered his forces to keep fighting and obliterate all the Reality Warriors. Powers and skills Skills * Warlord is a very skilled fighter. He is an expert at hand to hand combat and melee combat. He has also been shown to be an expert marksman. * Warlord is a master strategist and tactician. * Warlord has also been shown to be a master manipulator. He has been able to manipulate others to do what he wants by only using his words. Powers * Warlord is extremely strong * Warlord is able to teleport through the omniverse. He could go wherever he wanted. * Warlord is able to create/summon any weapon. He could do this in two seconds. * Warlord is able to shoot green lasers from his hands. * Warlord is able to create portals. These portals can lead anywhere. Why he is able to do this and also be able to teleport without making a portal is unknown. * Warlord is immortal. Well, he is mostly immortal. He was able to be killed by Illuminati Supreme's sword. * Warlord is able to telepathically communicate with anyone in any universe. Warlord could also use this power to spy on people. This power also could allow Warlord to possess someone. * Warlord is able to shapeshift from his base form to his true form. * In his true form, Warlord could eat entire planets. He did this by taking the life force of the planet and consuming it. * Warlord is able to eat the souls of any life form Personality Warlord is smart. He is able to out think all of his enemies. Warlord does have limited patience though. He sometimes has large amounts of rage. He hates being made fun of. Warlord also believes that he is the best(which is mostly true). Warlord's IQ is over 500. Warlord betrayed Illuminati Supreme because Warlord wanted to be in command. Warlord does whatever it takes to win. Warlord can't die. He becomes overconfident. He is also smart for having an energy shield when he sleeps. Quotes Gallery Warlord.jpg|Concept art for Warlord Warlord-0.jpg|More concept art Warlord (Original).JPG|Warlord's original appearance. Warlord.JPG|Warlord's base form Warlord 2.png|PNG file of Warlord Warlord true form.JPG|Warlord's true form Illuminati Supreme death.JPG|Warlord killing Illuminati Supreme Warlord true form 7.JPG|uncolored version of Warlord's true form Warlord true form 6.JPG Warlord true form 5.JPG|uncolored version of Warlord's true form Warlord true form 4.JPG|partially colored version of Warlord's true form Warlord true form 3.JPG|mostly colored version of Warlord's true form Warlord true form 2.JPG|fully colored version of Warlord's true form Notes * Warlord used to be a four eyed dragon that could eat universes until he was stopped and brain washed * Warlord could shape shift between his base form and dragon/true from but after being brainwashed, all memories of being a dragon were gone (he did see them as dreams) * Warlord is from The Core of all Realities * Warlord attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. However, the empire fell apart. * Warlord has no alternate versions of himself. * Warlord is currently Emperor of all realities. * Whenever Warlord doesn't get what he wants, Warlord will destroy it * He is responsible for starting the second War of Realities. * Warlord is a male supremacist. * Warlord views himself superior to all others Appearances * Illuminati Supreme (first appearance, major antagonist) * Return of the Illuminati (main antagonist) * The New Illuminati (major antagonist) * The Attack on Warlord (main antagonist) * War of Realities 2: Stopping Warlord (main antagonist) * War of Realities 2: A Necessary Action (main antagonist) * War of Realities 2: End Game (main antagonist) Themes *Warlord's First Theme *Warlord's Second Theme *Warlord's Third Theme *Warlord's Fourth Theme *Warlord's final moment Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:OCs Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Illuminati Category:Emperor Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Psychics Category:Muses Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Deities/Gods Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Redeemless Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Lord Category:Ultimate King Category:Omnicidal Villains Category:Supreme Being Category:Cataclysm